Les Héritiers : L'Eau, Le Feu et La Glace
by Sollina
Summary: Hermione a quitté le monde magique et vit maintenant avec Harry sans qu'elle en soit amoureuse. Mais elle a un secret, elle a trois enfant d'elle et de Drago. Ces trois enfants vont faire l'objet d'une prophétie. Une folle aventure, avec de l'amour, de l'
1. Chapter 1

C'est une fic que j'ai écrit il y a deux ans, et elle avait l'air d'être bien apprécier, par contre je n'ai jamais écrit la fin donc il faudra attendre avant le dénouement, puisque j'ai décider de m'y atteler.

Par contre je préviens la seule connaissance que j'ai en équitation se résume aux livres qu'une amie m'a passé alors si vous voulez me faire des réflexions évitez, par contre pour le reste de la fic la vous pouvez. Sinon bonne lecture.

**Rating** : T

**Note 1** : Celle ci est ma premiére fiction écrite mais la seule sur ce site alors aller la lire, c'est un Drago/Hermione avec un mélange sportif étonnant.

**Note 2** : Chapitre écrit : 2,3,4,5,6,7,8 et 9

**Note 3** : Je posterai environ toute les une à deux semaines.

**Chapitre 1 : Souvenir 1ére parties**

****

****

****

****

Il fait nuit, le ciel est dégagé et les étoiles se voient particulièrement. La neige tombait les jours précédent est comme immaculée. Une femme se tien au milieu du chemin, elle regarde les étoiles, elle a environ la trentaine, cheveux châtains foncé et les yeux châtaigne. Cette femme s'appelle Ilona Horn mariée à Luke Horn et mère de sept enfants. Mais au fond d'elle même, elle sait qui elle est. Elle est Hermione Granger, une gryffondor. Elle sait aussi que Luke n'est autre que Harry Potter son meilleur ami et mari officiel chez les moldus. Elle sait que trois des sept enfants sont le fruit de la passion qui c'était créé entre elle et Drago. Elle sait aussi que trois sont les enfants de Harry et Ginny, Ginny était morte treize au par avant. Elle sait que le cadet est un accident entre elle et Harry.

Elle et Harry avaient quitté le monde de la magie car cela leur rappelé de mauvais souvenir, ils avaient changé d'identité pour ne pas être reconnu, Harry avait même fait disparaître sa cicatrice grâce à la chirurgie plastique. Son rêve, depuis ses onze ans, avait été être médicomage, elle était devenue directrice d'un centre équestre et partait dans le monde faire des compétitions en famille. Quand à Harry, il aurait aimé être Auror, au lieu de sa il c'est engagé dans l'armée et est gradé colonel. Beaucoup de chose avait changé depuis la septième année à Poudlard. Ses sept enfants étudier la magie aux même, ils allaient dans des lycées et prépat moldu, c'est vrai que les enfants avait bouclé très vite le programme, le cadet était en seconde et les deux aînées était en deuxième année de prépat pour l'une et pour l'autre en deuxième année au Cadre Noire de Saumur.  
Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par la voix de l'une de ses filles.

-Maman, on t'attend tous, on a fini la décoration de l'écurie mais Espérance affine celle de la sellerie, et il faut que tu viennes, papa joue avec les guirlandes, c'est vraiment drôle.

-J'arrive Hope.

Hope tout comme sa sœur avait hérité d'un caractère mélangé d'une gryffondor et d'un serpentard. Hermione avait remarqué que les trois enfants d'elle et Drago avait hérité du charme et de la beauté de la famille Malfoy. Hope et Espérance étaient fausse jumelles, Hope avait les cheveux châtains blond, souple et Espérance les cheveux châtains foncé et raide. Par contre elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux châtaigne de leur mère et le regard pénétrant de leur père. Drago n'a jamais était au courant de l'existence des jumelles bien qu'elle aurait pu avant la naissance d'Alrick, il avait deux ans d'écart avec les jumelles, c'était le portrait craché de son père, blond, yeux bleu métallisé et un caractère de serpentard avec la seul différence c'est qu'il n'est pas adepte au sang pur.

Hermione se dirigea vers Hope, elle avait respecté la décision de celle-ci quand elle avait décidé de se couper ses longs cheveux au dessus des épaules. Hermione poussa la porte du jardin, en été celui-ci était couvert de fleur magnifique, elle passa devant la piscine gelée, tout les jours elle voyait les jeunes accompagné de Harry faire du patin à glace et pas plus tard qu'hier elle avait assisté à une gamelle spéculaire effectuer par Harry. Espérance les rejoignirent un peu avant la porte d'entrée, ses longs cheveux était couverte de neige, Hermione imagina alors, ce soir Hope en train d'essayer de démêler les cheveux de sa sœur.

-Tu t'es roulée dans la neige ou quoi? Questionnât Hope.

-Non, c'est un stupide chat tigré qui à renverser le neige qui était sur le toit de la sellerie.

Elles entrèrent dans la maison, une ambiante de fête régné, les murs était décoré, la rampe d'escalier avait deux guirlandes rouge et jaune enroulé autour d'elle. Dans la cuisine Hillary, la fille de Ginny et de Harry, préparé des sablés. Hillary ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Ginny.

-Alrick, pas touché et se n'est pas la peine de sortir ta baguette.

Alrick avait essayé de piquer un morceau de sablé, mais avait reçu à la place une tape d'Hillary. Hermione entra dans le salon et éclata de rire, au milieu de la pièce se tenait un Harry couvert de guirlandes et de boules de noël.

-Luke, les guirlandes et les boules vont normalement sur le sapin.

Hope et Espérance entra accompagné par Hillary et Alrick.

-Tien, cette année c'est papa qui fait le Sapin, dit Alrick.

-Non, c'est Jarod et Tristan qui m'on fait une blague, répondit Harry.

Hermione regarda Tristan et Jarod; vrai jumeaux, ils ressemblaient à Harry sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas de lunettes et avaient les cheveux lisses de leur mère biologique, Ginny. Elle trouvait qu'ils avaient hérité du côté blagueur de Fred et de George. Elle ne compté plus le nombre de fois où elle et Harry avaient été convoqué par le directeur du lycée à cause de leurs blagues. Un jour ils avaient eu l'idée lumineuse de mettre des pétards dans le chauffons du Lycée, résultat des choses les élèves portaient minimum deux pull-over sur eux car plus de chauffage en plein mois de janvier. Tous éclatèrent de rire, Harry enleva les guirlandes et regarda les jumeaux d'un air sévère qui se transforma très vite en fou rire.

Un petit garçon, d'environ douze ans, entra dans la pièce une lettre à la main. C'était un Harry Potter rajeuni sauf qu'il avait les cheveux châtain foncé. Hermione savait que ce petit garçon était le seul enfant qui était vraiment de Harry et d'elle, à cette époque Harry déprimé par la disparition de Ginny, morte en mettant au monde Jarod et Tristan.

-Papa, papa, une lettre vient d'arriver par hibou.

Hope l'attrapa au passage, ce qui lui valu le regard noir de son petit frère.

-Ça va, Joshua, c'est juste pour voir d'où elle vient.

Hope regarda l'enveloppe, dessus se trouvait un blason avec un P, en lion, un serpent, un blaireau et un aigle.

-Elle vient de Poudlard, au faite, pourquoi on n'est pas scolarisé là bas.

-Ça c'est vrai, on a jamais reçus nos lettres et pourtant on utilise la magie tout les jours, continua Espérance.

-C'est vrai ne serai-ce que pour les antisèches et les filtres d'amour, commença Hillary, oups…Je ne suis pas la seule les autres aussi le font.

Hillary eu le droit au regard foudroyant de sa fratries.

-On réglera cette histoire plus tard, allaient tous prendre votre douche, vous avez une heure le temps de préparer le dîner

La fratrie se regarda, et, Hope, Espérance et Hillary s'écrièrent:

-Prusme pour la salle de bain.

-Et, c'est pas juste vous allez rester plus de 40 minutes et vous prenez toute long chaude, s'écria Tristan.

Hermione ria doucement, chaque fois, le moment de la douche était un vrai parcours du combattant. Le matin comme le soir, ce parcours, commencé par une course folle qui se terminait par des cris de protestation. Elle entendit une porte claquée et une suite de juron lançait par Alrick. Elle se tourna vers Harry et le regarda, il lisait la lettre et il ajouta en regardant vers l'escalier :

-Il ressemble beaucoup à son père.

-Harry, je ne veux que mes trois enfants sachent qui est leur père exactement et ce qu'il était.

-Oui, c'est pour cela que tu leurs as dis qu'il était mort.

-Harry!! Que dit la lettre?

Hermione avait posé la question tout en mettant les assiettes à dessert sur la table.

-Elle dit que la professeur Mc Gonagall arrivera le vendredi soir de cette semaine ver 21 h 30.

A la fin de cette phrase Hermione faillit lâcher les assiettes.

-Quoi!! On est vendredi soir!!

Harry, qui buvait un verre d'eau, avala de travers.

-19 h 30, deux heure pour tout préparé et expliquer les règles au sept pour qu'ils ne fassent pas de gaffes, s'écria Harry.

Hermione s'approcha des escaliers et cria assez fort pour que les sept jeunes puissent l'entendre.

-Les jeunes!! Le temps pour la douche est descendu à une demi heure.

Des bruit de pas se fient entendre vers l'escalier. Espérance les cheveux dégoulinant, Hope un sèche cheveux à la main, Hillary avec pour tout vêtement une serviette, Alrick moitié déshabiller, les jumeaux et Joshua eux avait presque tout leurs vêtement, débarquèrent dans le couloir avant d'aller vers la cuisine.

-Que veux tu dires, maman, quand vous n'avez qu'une demi heure, je te ferai dire que çà fais déjà 20 minutes et…

-Donc vous n'avez plus que 10 minutes pour vous laver.

Les sept jeunes leurs lancèrent des regards sidérés. Hope et Espérance réagirent les premières et elles se mirent à courir vers leurs chambres où une minute plus tard on entendit le bruit d'une sèche cheveux. Hillary était retourner prendre sa douche et Hermione l'entendit hurlait:

-Alrick attend au moins que je sois sortit de la salle de bain.

-Désolé, mais je te ferais dire qu'on est quatre derrière toi alors grouille!

Harry était aux fourneaux, il se retourna quand Hermione entra, elle avait l'air pensive.

-Tu te souviens de notre septième année, demanda-t-il.

-Oui, même très bien. Elle veut quoi Mc Gonagall?

-J'en sais rien, il y avait aucune précision dans la lettre.

Harry vit une larme coulait sur la joue d'Hermione, pour lui comme pour elle l'année avait était dur.

-Oublis la cause de t'es problème.

-Oublier le père de mes enfants, si c'était si simple.

-C'est tellement simple que tu as dit à Hope, Espérance et à Alrick qu'il était mort.

-Harry! Grogna-t-elle puis elle ajouta, les steaks brûlent.

Harry lança un juron et Hermione sortit de la cuisine pour allez dans le salon. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la neige recommençait à tomber. Tout en regardant ce spectacle elle se remémora de ce jour où sa vie avait changé à jamais.

**Flash Back**

Hermione se trouvait dans l'infirmerie, elle ne se sentait pas bien depuis un moment, elle avait des nausées, des crampes au niveau des reins. Le professeur Chourave l'avait envoyé ici, car elle c'était évanouis. Cela faisait cinq minutes que Pomfresh était parti chercher quelque chose. Hermione était inquiète, était ce si grave ce qu'elle avait. Pomfresh arriva avec un appareil que Hermione connaissait de chez les moldus, c'était un échographe. Elle dit à Hermione de s'allonger, Hermione devina que l'appareil avait était modifier car il ne fonctionné pas comme ceux moldu.

-Très bien, soulève ta chemise et met ça pour protéger ta jupe.

Hermione senti le gel sur son ventre, et senti quelque chose sur celui-ci. Elle entendit alors des bruits comme des battements de cœur.

-J'hésitez, mais la je suis certaine, vous êtes enceinte mademoiselle Granger.

-C'est vrai.

-Oui, par rapport à l'échographie vous êtes enceintes de deux embryons.

-Des jumeaux, c'est merveilleux.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Ce jour là elle avait apprit qu'elle attendait Hope et Espérance, c'était il y a si longtemps. Maintenant c'est du passé, venant du monde de la magie quitté il y a treize ans.


	2. Souvenir 2éme partie

_Je remercie toute les reviews que j'ai reçu, elle m'ont vraiment fait plaisir. Par contre je vais expliquer une petite choss, cette fic a été écrite en 2005 et je n'ai pas réellement le temps de la relire. Sinon bonne lecture et à dans une semaine ou deux._

Ce jour là elle avait apprit qu'elle attendait Hope et Espérance, c'était il y a si longtemps. Maintenant c'est du passé, venant du monde de la magie quitté il y a treize ans.  
Elle tiré de sa rêverie par Harry qui criait de ce mettre à table. Hermione entra dans la cuisine, Harry mettait les différents plats sur la table. Hope et Espérance parlaient ensemble, Espérance récitait son cour sur les différentes figures de dressage.

-La demi-pirouette au pas ce fait tout d'abord au…

-Bin au pas.

-Non pas possible Hope, je continu…

Hillary entra, elle parlait au téléphone et sa discussion avait l'air sérieuse.

-Je te conseil d'aller parler à un de ses copains qu'il t'arrange le coup et par rapport à se que tu m'a dit, je suis sur qu'il craque pour toi…

-Hillary pas à table, ordonna Hermione.

-Une minute maman.

Hope s'approcha d'Espérance et lui chuchota:

-Le décodeur d'amour est en plein boulot.

Alrick entra dans la cuisine, un classeur à la main, et demanda à Harry de le faire récité.

-Alrick tu ne crois que c'est le moment de réviser, lança Hope.

-J'ai un bac blanc à la rentrée.

Hope allait lançait quelque chose mais Harry les interrompis.

-Ca suffit, les jeunes.

-Jarod, Tristan, Joshua décollez vous de l'écran de l'ordinateur et venaient manger.

-Une minute maman, s'écria Jarod.

Des cris de protestation retentir. Les trois garçons arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Hillary était toujours au téléphone, Harry faisait réciter Alrick. Hope écoutait le parcours de dressage qu'elle, Espérance et Hillary devraient faire au championnat.

-Du passage je passe au trot puis au changement de pied, récité Espérance.

-Vous avez toutes les figures de niveau confirmé?

-Oui papa, mais pour l'obstacle et le cross, Hillary est dans le niveau en dessous du notre.

-Arrêtez de blablater et venaient manger on doit vous dire quelque chose.

-Piétiez maman, t'es pas enceinte, s'écria Alrick.

-Non, on doit vous parlez de la visite de quelqu'un.

-Ouf, tu nous as fait peur, répondit Hillary.

-On vous expliquera les règles à suivre après le dîner.

-Tien papa à fait encor cramé le gratin et les steaks, remarqua Jarod.

-Hillary raccroche, vient mangé, sinon privé de sorti.

-Maman!! Désolé Lucy je dois raccroché je vais manger.

Le dîner se passa comme tout les autres. Jarod et Tristan, au milieu du repas, jeta de la nourriture sur Alrick qui le renvoya avec un sort d'amplification. Alrick se retrouva avec un morceau de gâteau sur la tête, envoyé par Hope.

À la fin du repas, après cette petite bataille, Jarod et Tristan furent de corvée de vaisselle. Hillary reparti au téléphone, Hope et Espérance faisait des commentaires sur les garçons de leur prépat.

-A Saumur les seules personnes assez intelligentes sont les chevaux.

-Moi, les miens, ils sont tous machos et ils se croient supérieur de tous.

Joshua lui écouté les aventures de Harry, bien sûr moldu, Harry avait toujours refusait de leurs racontez ce qui c'était passé à Poudlard. Alrick lui avait allumé la télé. Hermione regarda ce petit monde, au début elles ne s'en sortaient pas avec les sept mais elle c'était vite habitué.

Elle monta dans sa chambre car la vaisselle allait mettre un moment à finir. Sa chambre était séparée de celle de Harry, elle ouvrit le placard où se trouvait une malle assez grande. Elle l'ouvrit, cette malle contenait des souvenirs du monde de la magie. Elle regarda ses uniformes, sa baguette, ses robes de bal, son journal et bien sûr les album photos. Elle prit l'un deux et l'ouvrit à une page qu'elle avait corné pour la retrouvée. Sur cette page on voyait des photos où les personnes bougeaient, danser, etc. Elle revoyait Ginny dans sa robe verte avec Harry, ce sourire avait disparu depuis longtemps, Ron un peu bourré mais s'amusant, en faite il y avait tous ses amis mais maintenant elle et Harry étaient considérés comme mort. Elle tourna la page et tomba sur une photo d'elle et d'une personne qu'elle avait aimé et qui avait été aussi son pire ennemi. Là-dessus, elle et Drago avait l'aire si content, elle remarqua qu'on voyait aussi un petit ventre, Drago ne le voyait même pas, il était trop amoureux. Elle était tellement plongeait dans ses souvenirs qu'elle n'entendit pas Hope rentrer.

-C'est papa, demanda-t-elle.

-Oui chéris, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-La vaisselle est terminée, papa t'attend pour que vous expliquiez les règles de la visite.

-Oui j'arrive, juste une minute.

Elle rangea l'album ferma, la malle et la remis en place. Elle descendit pensive, elle arriva dans le salon où Harry avait déjà dit la personne qui devait venir et tenait même les baguettes de chacun des sept jeunes. Harry avait enfin accepté la mort de Ginny, cela avait été dur mais Hermione avait réussis à ce qu'il n'essaye pas dans finir. Le jour de la mort de Ginny restez encré dans sa mémoire.

**Flash Back**

Hermione courée dans les couloirs de St Mangouste, normalement elle aurait était plus vite si elle ne portez pas un petit garçons d'environ un an et qui dormait tranquillement, Ron était derrière elle, avec les jumelles Hope et Espérance.

-Dépêche toi Ron, Harry a dit qu'on l'emmené déjà en salle de travaille, grouille.

-Je me grouillerais si je ne devais pas porter tes princesses.

Ils arrivèrent enfin vers un groupe de personnes qu'ils connaissaient bien.

-On a rien raté, j'espère? Questionnât Hermione.

-Non c'est bon il n'y a toujours rien.

Hermione donna le petit garçons à Fred, qui malgré la ressemblance avec le père, l'adorait. Elle prit Espérance sur les genoux, elle commença à les remuer de façons à imiter le trot d'un cheval. Hope s'amusait avec les enfants de George et Angélina. Harry entra dans la salle d'attente en criant.

-C'est un garçons!!

Harry repartit aussitôt sans donner le temps au autre de placer quelque chose. Une infirmière arriva tenant un petit garçons aux cheveux noir, il regardait tout le monde avec ses grand yeux bleu. Harry revient deux minutes après, il était tellement heureux qu'il était prés à faire une crise cardiaque.

-Un autre garçons…Tristan…Jarod…des jumeaux…c'est merveilleux, soutenait moi les amis.

-Papa, papa.

-Hillary jolie, tu as deux petit frères.

Hillary, haute comme trois pommes, était tout comme Ginny à cette âge avait fait, un jour, remarquer Molly. Harry se calma et une infirmière lui donna le deuxième petit garçons au grand yeux vert émeraude (ceux de son père). Hermione les trouvaient magnifique, elle félicita Harry et lui souhaita bonne chance avec des jumeaux.  
Une infirmière sorti de la salle où se trouvait Ginny et y retourna qu'avec un groupe de guérisseur. Harry se précipita à son tour mais fut empêcher par une des infirmière d'y pénétrer.

**Fin du Flash Back**

Ce jour là avait était difficile, Hermione avait dû s'occuper des nouveaux nés, Harry n'avait pas voulu quitter le corps de Ginny, quelque temps plus tard elle devenait enceinte de Joshua. Tout ça c'était il y a treize ans. Harry lui dit qu'il avait déjà tout expliquer.  
Elle allait dire quelque chose quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hope alla ouvrir et fit entrer un chat tigré.

-C'est-ce stupide chat qui ma renverser la neige, s'exclama Espérance.

-Bonjour Mc Gonagall, dit Hermione.

Le chat se métamorphosa en le professeur Mc Gonagall qu'Harry et Hermione connaissaient.

-Merci pour l'adjectif que vous m'avez donner, Melle.

-Oups j'ai fait une gaffe.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera Un noël comme les autres, je ne vous dit pas plus et vous s'aurez enfin pourquoi Mc Gonagall est venu.


	3. Un noël comme les autres

Chapitre 3: Un noël comme les autres

-Merci pour l'adjectif que vous m'avez donner, Melle.

-Oups j'ai fait une gaffe.

-Bienvenu Professeur.

-Merci Mr Horn, vous avez une charmante famille, j'aurai des choses à vous dire et en privée.

Ces derniers mots, elle les avait prononcée en se tournant vers les jeunes. Hermione les fit sortir et dit comme réponse à leurs protestations qu'ils devaient aller refaire la vaisselle et se coucher. Harry ferma la double porte du salon et fit assoire Mc Gonagall sur le canapé.

- Alors pourquoi vous êtes là, on ne vous a jamais vu dans le coin.

-Oh vous me connaissez très bien n'est-ce pas Mr Potter et c'est de même pour vous Miss Granger.

-Comment l'avait vous su, demanda cette dernière.

-Je vous l'expliquerais plus tard, je suis là pour vous demandez, à vous deux, de venir remplaçait deux professeur, celui de DCFM et de métamorphose, bien sûr vous pouvez gardez votre identités.

-On doit y réfléchir nous avons les enfants et en plus il n'ont pas de tout le niveau de Poudlard, en bon bien sûr.

-Je vous comprend Harry, mais je dois vous parlez aussi de trois de vos enfants.

-Lesquels? Demanda Hermione.

-Plus tard, nous avons découvrirent que ces enfants sont…

Mc Gonagall c'était arrêté pour pouvoir jeter un sort d'insonorisation.

Derrière la porte les sept jeunes étaient agglutinait contre celle-ci pour essayer de capter quelque chose.

-C'est plus la peine elle a jeté un sort pour qu'on entende pas, dit Hope en s'écartant qui eu pour but de faire trébuché ses frères et sœurs qui s'appuyer sur elle.

-Préviens quand tu bouges et je déteste quand les adultes font ça.

-Voit le bon côté des choses, Alrick, au moins papa et maman vont êtres occupé à cogiter là-dessus qu'il vont oublier de nous punir sur l'utilisation de la magie en terrain moldus.

-Oui et à cause de qui on a failli ce faire punir, TOI!

-Du calme vous deux, la violence ne résous jamais rien ça empire plutôt.

-On a comprit Melle Je Sais Tout.

Hope s'interposa entre Espérance et Alrick.

-Calme, vous deux, c'est dehors et non pas ici j'ai repeint les mur avec papa il y a deux jours et je trouve que la couleur rouge ne vas pas avec le tapis.

-Très drôle Hope, lança Tristan.

-Si vous allez vous couchez vous trois.

-Non et qu'Est-ce que tu compte faire, répliqua Jarod.

Hope s'approcha de lui avec un sourire qui aurait été familier pour les serpentard.

-Mon cher petit frère adoré tu connais la façons dont j'ai réussi qu'on me laisse tranquille dans ma prépat militaire, ces ce qu'il va ce passer.

Les trois garçons partirent en râlant, Espérance leurs dirent qu'ils pouvaient aller sur son ordinateur et Hope rajouta qu'elle n'était pas si horrible surtout avec ses frères adoré. Hope, Hillary, Espérance et Alrick allèrent dans la cuisine pendant que leur parent parlait toujours avec Mc Gonagall. Hope était debout à côté d'un tableau, dessus on voyait un stade avec trois anneaux, plusieurs point bougeaient.

-Le problème c'est l'attaque en faucon.

-Ca Hillary j'ai la solution, Jarod et Tristan peut s'occuper des autres poursuiveurs, bon okay on aura une pénalité mais Joshua sait très bien les arrêter.

-Question or sujet pour les poursuiveurs mais pas pour l'attrapeur, je fais comme au dernier match j'attrape le vif d'or au bout de trois minutes mais je me débrouille pour qu'on s'en aperçoit pas et quand on a assez de point je dit que je l'ai.

-C'est plus possible maintenant les juges connaissent cette astuce, répondit Hillary.

-De toute façons on fait comme on veut à conditions d'avoir au moins 400 points d'écart avec l'équipe adverse.

-Hope, c'est contre qu'elle équipe? Demanda Espérance.

-Contre l'équipe junior anglaise les … je sais plus quoi.

-Bon de toute façon les Testral Horn vont gagner.

-C'est pas dit Alrick.

-Hope en tant que capitaine tu sais très bien qu'on va gagner avec minimum 350 points d'avance sans attraper le vif d'or.

Ce fut comme ça toute la soirée, les jeunes décidèrent de se coucher. Hermione, Harry et Mc Gonagall parlait toujours. La directrice repartit que vers une heure du matin.

En ce moment même à Poudlard, vide, dans une pièce réservée aux professeurs, un homme blond et aux yeux bleus métallisés regarde la neige tombait, la directrice est partit chercher des remplaçants. Il a fini de vivre depuis le jour où il a dit à celle qui l'aimait que ce fût fini entre eux. C'était pour la protéger car les mangemorts auraient pu lui faire du mal. Mais il y a un mystère, pourquoi Hermione, son Hermine, ne lui avait rien dit sur sa grossesse. Il se dirige vers son bureau, tire une photo que quelque un lui a envoyées, une photo moldu, banal mais magnifiques dessus on voit trois enfants, deux filles et un garçon. La photo était datée d'y l'y a treize ans le temps exacte de leurs disparition, leurs morts, mais pourtant la lettre dit autre chose.

Cher Malefoy.

Cela fait treize que tu n'as plus de nouvel d'être chère. Tu as eu la version originale, voici la vérité. On a dit à tout le monde que Harry Potter, ses enfants, Hermione et les sien sont morts dans un accident de voiture et qu'on n'a jamais les corps. En faite c'est faux, ils vont bien. Sur la photo ce sont tes enfants, je ne peux pas te dire leurs noms, mais ils ont réussi. Je t'enverrai d'autres lettres et aussi des photos. Je t'avoue que je ne t'apprécie pas mais c'est pour elle que je le fais. Tu te demande peut êtres comment je sais tout ça c'est simple, je suis Harry Potter.  
A la prochaine fois, mon veille ennemi.

Hermione est devant son miroir, elle se brosse ses cheveux maintenant lisses. Elle pensent à Drago, elle réfléchie aussi sur ce qu'à dit Minerva, elle sait pas quoi répondre. Elle entend quelqu'un taper à la porte, ça ne peut être Harry il est partit sur la tombe de Ginny et régler une affaire. Elle voit la tête de Hope grâce au miroir.

-Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a chérie.

-J'arrive pas à dormir et je pense à papa.

-Il va revenir demain.

-Non, mon vrai père.

Hope s'approcha vers Hermione, cette dernière la prit dans les bras.

-Qu'Est-ce que tu veux savoir.

-Comment il était, je veux son caractère, ses qualités, ce que tu aimais.

-Très beau, intelligent, j'adorais son sourire, son regard pénétrant et vous l'avez-vous trois, un très bon danseur aussi.

Hope appuya sa tête contre la poitrine de sa mère.

-J'aurai tant aimé le connaître, pourquoi on a pas de photo.

-On les a perdu dans un déménagement.

-Tu vas accepter le boulot.

-Comment tu le sais, Hope t'avais promis.

-Je sais maman, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis télépathe et télékinésie.

-Pour ta réponse, je pense que je vais accepté car je pense que ça me fera du bien de retourner vers la magie.

-Et nous, on va où?

-Vous viendrait avec nous, elle connaît votre niveau mais vous ne serai pas scolarisé, mais vous pouvez assisté à n'importe qu'elle cours.

-Génial maman, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit chérie.

Hermione se leva et alla vers la fenêtre, la neige tombait, elle regarda la lune si belle, lui rappelant une scène de sa vie. Elle s'endormi que vers trois heurs du matin. Dans deux c'était noël et dans trois la coupe du monde de quiddicht junior. Elle devait aussi réglez le problème de son centre équestre pour le championnat mondial.

Le matin de noël, était comme les autres, Hermione prévoyait le coup et ce levait à quatre du matin pour surveiller les paquets car elle savait que dans même pas une heure les jumelles se réveilleront. Elle voulait d'abord qu'elle aille s'occuper des chevaux, il fallait aussi qu'elle arrive à prendre Alrick et les jumeaux cachaient sous la cape d'invisibilité en flagrant d'élit. Hillary ne c'était jamais fait prendre mais rien ne pouvait prouver son innocence. Joshua était la seule à respecter la tradition. Hermione avait remarqué que les jeunes n'étaient pas les seuls à tricher, Harry le faisait également. Mais bon elle était heureuse et ce qui compté.

Après l'ouverture des cadeaux, Harry envoya les sept adolescents sur un terrain de quiddicht pour s'entraîner, demain ils partiraient pour le terrain de quiddicht en voiture bien sûr. Ils avaient deux camping cars qui leurs servaient pour toute les compétitions. Hope et Espérance arrivèrent, elles avaient fini de charger pour le lendemain.

-Maman, on doit prendre le second camping cars il y a plus de place.

-Non Espérance je n'ai pas envies qu'il finisse comme l'autre voiture.

-Votre mère à tout a fait d'accord.

-On ferra attention, papa, répondit Hope.

-L'autre à qu'en même finit à la casse.

**Flash Back**

Les jumelles se trouvaient dans une voiture, Espérance était au volant. Elles se trouvaient sur une route où champs et arbres compléter le paysage. Hope écoutez de la musique, Espérance stressé. La voiture passa devant un champ où se trouvait un superbe étalon blanc. Hope le regarda.

-Hé Espé tu vas raté ça.

-Minute Hope, je suis concentrée.

-Mais tu vas rater cet étalon.

Comme un choque électrique, Espérance se retourna vers le champ.

-Super, il est magnifique.

-Espé attention.

Hope avait crié ça en voyant la voiture foncer dans le fossé. Espérance essaya de freiner mais en vain. En moins d'une minute la voiture se retrouva écrasé contre un arbre et dans le fossé.

-Qu'Est-ce que je vais pouvoir dire à maman.

-Espé, heu, comme excuse, un chien jaune a traversé la route on a voulu l'éviter.

-Oui et pourquoi pas un poney rouge tant que t'y est.

**Fin du Flash Back**

-Bon d'accord, à conditions qu'il n'est pas de chien jaune n'y de poney rouge, dit en riant Harry.

Hope s'approcha de sa sœur et lui chuchota:

-Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas lui sortie cette excuse.

_Bon j'arrête là j'espère que sa vous a plu, le prochain chapitre vous aurez le match et des rencontre avec des anciens et des nouveaux personnages. Je rajoute, cette fic ne tien pas compte des tomes 6&7._


	4. Le Match de Quidditch

**Chapitre 4:**

L'ambiance dans la maison devint tendue lors de la préparation des valises. Hermione essayé, en vain, de convaincre les trois files à ne pas emmener tout leur maquillage et accessoire qui faisaient en tout à peu trois valises. Après mainte discussion Hermione réussi à les convaincre d'emmené qu'une valise. Hermione parti ensuite cherché les tunes officiel et d'entraînement. Elles étaient parme et noir pour les filles, et, violet foncé et noir. Le Testral était la mascotte de l'équipe. Les garçons qui devaient aider les filles, les aidèrent d'une façon très bizarre, en jouant à l'ordinateur. Les sept rangeaient des affaires qu'ils avaient oublié de charger. Alrick réunissait ou plutôt essayer de trouver c'est affaire. Il réussi a trouvait une botte mais après avoir regarder la pointure sorti et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre des jumelles. Il frappa à la porte, il entra sans attendre de réponse et jeta la botte de Hope sur Hope.

-Tiens c'est ta botte, c'est du 37 ta vraiment des petits pieds.

-N'en rajoute pas, s'il te plait.

-Alrick dégage je n'est pas de vêtement.

C'était Espérance, elle avait réussi a caché son corps mince derrière la porte de l'armoire.

-Alrick vas t'en avant qu'elle ne s'énerve.

-Hope tu peux venir s'il te plait.

C'était Hermione qui l'appelait de sa chambre. Hope s'y dirigea, elle entra. Hermione se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Hope demanda à sa mère pourquoi elle l'avait appelé, Hermione sorti de la salle de bain, ses cheveux était devenu blond et ses yeux bleus.

-Waouh maman, s'écria Hope.

-Ca me ne va pas.

-Non t'es même superbe, mais j'ai cru voir Alrick au féminin.

-Je comprend, tu peux aller demander à ton père de mettre le van pour les Testrals, s'il te plait.

-Oui maman.

-A oui, je voudrais que tu n'utilises pas ta télépathie à Poudlard et au stade, préviens aussi Alrick car je ne veux pas de problème parce qu'il a figé quelqu'un.

Hope aquiéça et sorti de la chambre de sa mère pour aller dans celle de son père. Dans la chambre de son père une seule photo aurait pu dire qu'il avait eu une autre femme, sur cette photo on voyait Ginny avec ventre bien arrondi et une petite fille rousse assise à côté d'elle. Hope frappa à la porte et entra après qu'Harry lui est de rentrer, il avait aussi changé, ses cheveux était devenu lisse et ses yeux marron.

-Maman veut que tu ailles mettre le van pour les Testrals.  
-Je le ferais demain matin.

Hope prit le cadre où se trouvait la photo de Ginny et de Hillary.

-Hillary lui ressemble beaucoup, j'aurais tant aimé la connaître mieux les seules souvenir que j'ai d'elle sont très flou.

-C'est normal, tu avais trois ans c'est sûr que tu t'en souviens pas vraiment.

-Oui, c'est dommage.

-Hope je voudrait que tu évite les prochains jour d'utilisé ta télépathie sur quelqu'un.

-Maman me la déjà demander, vous avez peur que je découvre certaines choses.

-Oui.

-Des choses au sujet de mon vrai père.

Avant de laisser Harry répondre, elle ajouta en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Il est encore en vie, n'est ce pas et à oui quand vas-tu dire à maman que tu fais des missions pour le compte des aurors.

Harry n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Hope descendit faire le repas. Après le repas les sept jeunes furent obligés d'aller se coucher. Hope et Espérance n'arrivaient pas à s'endormirent et discutèrent. Le lendemain Hermione alla réveiller les filles en premiers.

-Debout les filles et allaient réveiller les garçons.

-Mais maman il l'est que…quoi cinq heures, bon bonne nuit…aïe.

Espérance venait de ce recevoir une veille peluche de la part de Hope.

-Hope t'est chiante!

-Oui et fière de l'être.

Hillary se dirigea, au « radars », vers la salle de bain. Hope et Espérance allèrent réveiller les garçons.

-DEBOUT !!! S'écria Espérance.

-Ca va pas les filles de crier comme ça des le matin…Mais sa va pas la tête, grogna Alrick.

Hope venait d'allumer la lumière, tout ses frère ce réfugièrent sous leurs couettes et Hope leurs retira, à tous d'un simple geste.

-Alrick t'as le choix sois tu lèves maintenant, sois je te traînes sous la douche bien froide pour te réveillé.

-C'est bon je me lève.

Au bout d'heure Harry mit le van pour transporter les testrals. Hope et Espérance se trouvait dans les écuries et finissaient de donner à manger et à boire aux chevaux.

-Les jumeaux monté les testrals, moi il faut que j'aille posté une lettre.

-Je peux m'en occuper papa.

-Non ce n'est pas la peine Joshua.

Harry parti en direction d'un mini volière qu'il avait fabriqué pour les hiboux des sept jeunes, il s'approcha d'une chouette blanche. On voyait que celle-ci n'était plus toute jeune.

-Viens ma belle, j'ai besoin que tu envoie ceci en vitesse et s'en te faire remarquer à quelqu'un d'important.

La chouette hulula et prit l'enveloppe. Harry sorti et arriva pour aider les jumeaux à entrer le dernier Testral dans le van. Alrick monta avec Hillary dans la caravane des jumelles. Hermione avait donné un plan et des consignes striques sachant qu'ils allaient traversé des routes moldu.

Hope et Espérance mirent la musique à fond pendant le trajet jusqu'au moment où Hermione grâce à un sort non formuler baissa le son et fit tinter une cloche dans la caravane qui vibra dans les oreilles des quatre adolescents.

Plus loin, vers Poudlard, les élèves se pressaient jusqu'au portoloin qu'il les emmènerai vers l'endroit où se passait le match de quiddicht, ils avaient choisi les joueurs dans les différentes maisons. Les professeurs encadraient toute la horde.

Drago, professeur de potions encadrer sa maison, mais il était plus occuper par une lettre qu'il venait de recevoir. Il l'avait rangé dans son sac car il savait d'où elle venait, de son veille ennemi. Il se doutait que dans l'enveloppe se trouvaient des photos mais il attendrait d'être arrivait pour en êtres sûr. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le professeur de quiddicht.

-Malfoy surveille t'es élèves je ne veux pas de casse.

-C'est bon Weasley, minute.

Il rappela à l'ordre deux de sa maison qui chamaillé un Gryffondor, depuis que le professeur de DCFM et de métamorphose était parti il avait du mal à tenir tout ce monde. Il se dirigea vers le portoloin il ne manquait plus que l'équipe qui représentait le collège et le pays. Il savait que malgré le mélange des meilleurs du collège peut de gens laissé de chance de remporter la victoire contre l'autre équipe, malgré qu'ils aient battu les autres. Il se retourna vers le château avant de toucher le portoloin, cet endroit avait vu t'en de chose, atroce comme magnifique. Il toucha le portoloin et fut projeté dans un tourbillon, quelques minutes plus tard il arriva dans un grand parc où tout le matériel et les élèves attendaient. Etant donné qu'ils allaient dans un endroit moldu ils devaient faire le reste du chemin à pieds.

La marche dura deux heures, plusieurs tentes étaient déjà montées et se qui surprit la plupart des Serpentard, des objets moldus. Le professeur Mc Gonagall paya les frais et distribua par la suite des plans du camping. Drago aperçut deux caravanes avec un van, il en avait déjà vu chez les moldus. Il devina que c'était l'équipe adverse car leurs logos étaient peints sur les caravanes. Il vit sortir de la première trois filles dont l'une lui rappelé désagréablement Ginny Weasley, ce qui le stupéfia le plus se fut le garçon qui sorti ensuite, c'était lui plus jeune. Après s'êtres ressaisi il parti aidé les élèves à monter les tentes.

Toute la famille arriva enfin, les premiers à sortir furent Hope, Espérance, Hillary et Alrick. Hermione descendis et grâces à un sortilège fit apparaître un enclos pour les testrals. Joshua commençait à descendre les tentes quand il s'exclama en lâchant ces dernières sur le pied de Jarod.

-Tien Poudlard est déjà arrivait.

-Espèce d'idiot fait attention!

-Désolé Jarod, maman je pourrai allait jouait avec eux.

-Tu crois pas que t'es un peu trop vieux pour jouer Joshua.

-La ferme Alrick.

-Pas ce genre de langage monsieur.

-Oui maman.

-Tu peux y aller.

-Merci papa.

-Une minute nous on va se taper de tout monter alors que lui il peut partir, c'est injuste.

-Hope à raison, c'est pas parce qu'il a douze ans et quelques mois qu'il peut êtres dispensé de montage de tentes.

-Pour une fois Espérance à raison.

-Mais maman !

-On peut aussi maman ? demanda les jumeaux.

-Oui et aucun commentaire, plus vite vous aurez monté les tentes, sans magies, plus vite vous pourrez partir.

Hillary tout comme Alrick et les jumelles protestèrent, mais les tentes commencèrent à êtres monter. Hermione avait installé les testrals dans l'enclos en vérifiant bien qu'elle avait bien camouflé les ailes. Hope et Espérance monté leurs tentes où normalement Hillary devait dormir donc aidé.

-Je te préviens Hillary tu te bouges pas, tu dormiras dehors, menaça Espérance.

-C'est bon laisse moi au moins le temps d'affiné mes ongles.

-Oui pour mieux entailler les garçons, s'exclama Hope.

-Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui fais ça, répondit un garçon aux cheveux châtains, yeux marron.

-Théo t'est venus.

-Mon père s'occupe de la sécurité, en tant qu'auror il faut bien.

Hermione arriva avec des sceaux d'avoine, de granuler et de mas.

-Bonjour Théo, vous êtes installé où ?

-Entre les anglais et les français juste en bordure, au faite j'ai appris que vous ne reveniez à la rentrer.

-Non, on émigre à Poudlard et en plus on n'échappe pas au cours, répondit Hope.

-Heureusement, s'écria Harry qui venait d'arriver avec une pile de bois accompagné de Alrick qui lui aussi en porter.

-Bonjour Mr Horn, salut Alrick. Bon je vous préviens l'équipe de Poudlard en clair les anglais on prit le terrain pour un entraînement de 15 à 18 heures.

-Merci de nous prévenir, les filles allaient réserver le terrain de 12 à 15 heures.

-On ne mange pas? Demanda Alrick.

-Si mais on mangera à 11 heure.

-On se voit à l'entraînement.

-A tout à l'heure Théo, répondit Hope.

-A toute.

Après avoir monté les tentes, les trois filles partirent explorer le camping. En chemin elles croisèrent des anciens adversaires, des amis d'études, des personnes du ministère français et anglais, d'autre qu'elles ne connaissaient pas. Elles arrivèrent vers les tentes de Poudlard reconnaissable au blason, on voyait du rouge et or, du vert et argent, du marron et jaune, et, du bleu et blanc. Certains élèves portaient encore leurs uniformes, d'autres c'était changé. Hope qui était occupé, comme ses deux sœurs, à contempler tout cela se cogna contre un élève châtains et par rapport au blason, un gryffondor.

-Oh excuse moi.

-Ca fait rien, je ne regardé pas où j'allais.

-C'est aussi de notre faute.

-Je ne vous aie jamais vu à Poudlard.

-Normal nous habitons en France, répondit Espérance.

-Vous parlez très bien anglais pourtant.

-Nos parent son anglais.

-A tout s'explique au faite je me présente, Arnaud, Arnaud Lupin.

-Ravis de te connaître, moi je m'appelle Hope et voici ma sœur jumelle Espérance et Ma petite sœur Hillary.

-Ravi de vous rencontrez, au faite je fais parti de l'équipe de Poudlard.

-Bonne chances.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les Testrals Horn sont entraînement de 12 à 15, jètent un coup d'œil et tu comprendras.

Hope, Espérance et Hillary repartir laissant Arnaud se demandait de quoi elles parlaient en disant « bonne chance ». En chemin elles virent un groupe de garçons de dix sept ans qui à leurs passages sifflèrent. En se retournant pour voir qui c'était Espérance se prit les pied dans un sceau et tomba dans la tente d'à côté.

-Espé! Ça va? Demanda Hope.

Hillary et Hope entrèrent dans la tente, Espérance était en train de se faire aider par un adultes, sans doute un professeur, blond au yeux bleu métallisé.

-Excusez nous monsieur, pourtant elle n'a pas bu, dit Hillary.

-Ca fait rien, vous allez bien mademoiselle.

-Oui ça va.

-Vous avez l'aire sonnée.

-Ne vous inquiétiez pas, t'en qu'elle tien ce soir, c'est bon.

-Pourquoi? Demanda le professeur.

-Nous faisons partit des Testral Horn.

-Donc vous êtes les poursuiveuses et les trois filles de Mr et Mm Horn.

-Exact, vous êtes professeur de quoi?

-De potion.

- Ma matière préférée, répondit Hope.

-Ravi de le savoir.

-Les filles vous êtes où!!! Cria une voix qui devait être celle d'Alrick, à vous êtes là, dit il en entrant dans la tente.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Alrick, demanda Hope.

-Maman, vous attend pour qu'on puisse manger dans une heure on a entraînement et tu connais papa.

-C'est bon on arrive, répondit Hillary.

-Au revoir professeur…commença Hope.

-Professeur Malfoy.

Les trois filles sortirent avec Alrick mais Drago les rappela.

-Attendez votre sœur à fait tombait ça.

-Mon médaillon, s'exclama Espérance.

-Bravo Espé, si tu l'avais perdu je te dit pas le savon qu'on aurait eu ce soir, s'écria Hope.

-Merci, dit Espérance.

Ils partirent tous en direction des deux caravanes. De son côté Drago était pensif, il s'approcha d'un coffret, il l'ouvrit et une des photos, cette photo il l'avait reçu de son veille ennemi, sur cette photo on voyait derrière les lettres A H E. Sur la photo on voyait trois jeunes enfants, un garçon âgé d'environ sept ans et blond était assis entre deux filles âgées sans doutes de neuf ans, à part les couleurs des cheveux on auraient dit des jumelles. Les trois enfants avait un mélange particuliers, le regard le sien mais le sourire celui d'Hermione. Puis il s'attarda sur les cous des trois enfants, un médaillon le même que celui qu'il avait rendu à la fille, mais c'était impossible bien qu'elle ressemblait à Hermione, mais les trois enfants portaient le nom Horn et non Granger, et leurs mère était blonde. Il s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit.  
Hope, en chemin, arrêta Espérance et la regarda dans les yeux. Puis au bout de dix secondes, elle lui dit:

-T'as eu une vision, c'est ça.

-Oui, mais c'était brouillé comme celle que j'avais à sept ans.

-Qu'est-ce que ta vue? Demanda Hillary.

Quand à Alrick lui il était occupé à continuer de marcher vers la caravane où on voyait une table déjà mise.

-Pas grand-chose, le professeur Malfoy, maman…

-Maman? S'écrièrent Hillary et Hope.

-Oui, je t'ai dit que c'était brouillé.

-On en parlera à maman, dit Hillary.

-Non, je le ferais après le match.

Elles arrivèrent et toute la famille se mit à table. Au milieu du repas Hermione demanda comment c'était passé la visite.

-C'était super, on a rencontrait un Arnaud Lupin, il fait partie de l'équipe adverse et aussi un professeur, le professeur Malfoy, il avait l'air sympathique.

En entendant ce nom Hermione lâcha les assiettes, Alrick les figea avant qu'elles ne touchent le sol. Hermione récupéra les assiettes et entra dans la caravane pour les nettoyer. Harry se dit qu'elle avait peut êtres besoin de parler et demanda aux jeunes de se mettre en tenue d'entraînement et d'aller l'attendre au stade. Harry entra sans que voir Hope et Espérance s'était caché sous la fenêtre de la cuisine.

-Hermione, ça va?

-Je ne savais pas qu'il était professeur…

-Tu devrais leur dire…

-Je n'aurai pas accepter si je l'avait su…

-ARRÊTES MIONE, CE DIALOGUE DE SOURD M'ÉNERVÉ ET ENCORE PLUS QU'EN JE TE VOIS FAIRE L'AUTRUCHE.

-TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE CA FAIT HARRY!! DRAGO MALFOY M'A ABANDONNÉ AVANT LA NAISSANCE DES JUMELLE, JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ELLES SACHENT QUI EST LEURS PÈRE ET VIS VERS CA.

-ELLES SAVENT DÉJÀ BEAUCOUP DE CHOSE.

-QUOI!!

-Elles savent qu'il est vivant et ne tarderons pas à savoir la vérité.

Hermione fondit en larme et Harry la prit dans les bras. Sous la fenêtre Hope et Espérance demeurèrent silencieuse, ce silence continua sur le chemin menant au terrain. En chemin Hope, occupait à penser au révélation qu'elle avait entendu rentra dans quelqu'un, elle se releva avec l'aide de la personne, quand elle eu croisé le regard de celui-ci, un regard sombre et mystérieux, elle fut sous le charme. Il devait avoir dix huit ans, les cheveux noir, les yeux noirs et une beauté merveilleuse.

-Désolé j'était pensif je ne vous est pas.

Le garçons, lui aussi semblait attiré par Hope.

-C'est aussi ma faute, je me présente Corran.

-Hope et voici ma sœur Espérance.

-Je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais on doit aller sur le terrain.

-Je vous rejoins, rajouta Hope.

Espérance partie et Hope resta avec Corran.

-Vous faite parti de l'équipe qui représente la France.

-Oui, bien que mes parents soient anglais.

Corran et Hope discutèrent jusqu'au stade, Hope fit entrer Corran pour qu'il puisse voir l'entraînement. Devant la porte des vestiaires il se produisit quelque chose, sans le savoir pourquoi tout les deux s'embrassèrent.

L'entraînement fut plus vigoureux que les autres, les sept jeunes à peine furent t'il arrivé dans leurs tentes qu'il s'endormir pour se réveiller qu'avant le match.

L'heure de match arriva, tout le monde se pressait dans les tribunes, on voyait de par et d'autre flottait les drapeau des deux pays. Dans les vestiaires Hope faisait une vérification des différentes figures et revoyait l'enchaînement qui allaient interpréter pour la présentation des équipes. De son côté, Hermione avait mi une robe d'amazone pour monter un des testrals. Harry lui aussi s'était mi en tenue pour monter ces animaux.

Poudlard présenta sa chorégraphie et se poussa pour laisser place au Testral Horn. Hermione partit en premier sur un des testrals, elle le fit cabrer avant de s'élever dans les aires, Harry la rejoignit avec trois testrals, il montait celui du milieu. Ils firent le tour du stade sous les acclamations. Puis au signal donné par Hermione, les trois filles s'élancèrent et exécutèrent un flippe arrivé en poisson chacune simultanément sur leurs balai en plein vol au milieu du terrain. Les arrivèrent ensuite et firent un changement de balai grâce à un salto de côté. Joshua arriva et fit un salto avant demi tour puis se remis en place. Alrick effectua un salto arrière tendu.  
Après la présentation des équipes le match débuta, il dura deux heures, la France gagna à 480 points contre 180 points pour l'Angleterre.

Tous firent la fête après la remise de la coupe, jusqu'au moment où un cris retenti. Au loin trois tentes était en flammes et des personnes en cagoule noire se promené avec la marque des ténèbres qui venait d'apparaître. Hermione attrapa les sept jeunes mais Hope, Espérance et Hillary lui dirent qu'étant donné qu'elles étaient en études pour devenir auror elle devait y allait. Les mangemorts se dirigèrent vers la forêt, Espérance et Hope les suivirent. En faite elles étaient tombait dans un piége, les mangemorts les encerclèrent, Hope créant une barrière mental autour d'elle et de sa sœur pour les protéger, Espérance jeta le premier sort et toucha un mangemort qui n'y s'attendait pas. Il lancèrent tous avada kedavra, mais grâce à la barrière mental elles ne furent pas touchait.

-Espé vas trouvait les autres, préviens les, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps je te couvre.  
Espérance regarda sa sœur, du sang commençait à couler de son nez. Espérances se transforma alors en une louve blanche et partit. Hope se concentra pour que les mangemorts ne s'en rende pas compte. Puis elle lança plusieurs sorts, tout les mangemorts était par terre mais Hope n'en puis plus et sombra, les mangemorts la laissa pour morte et laissèrent un de leurs camarades figé comme par enchantement.

Quand Hope se réveilla, elle vit Hermione, elle était dans ses bras.

-C'est bon elle se réveille, dit Drago

Non loin de là, le mangemort avait était ligoté.

-Ca va tenais mangé.

On tendit à Hope un morceau de chocolat. Tout le monde était là et essayer d'interroger le mangemort mais en vain. Hope se leva et dit quelque chose à Espérance, Hermione devina qu'elle lui demandait d'avoir une vision de quoi il avait était chargé. Espérance répondit qu'elle le ferai. Elle s'approcha du mangemort, Harry dit au auror qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Espérance tendit la main et toucha le mangemort elle se concentra puis elle s'évanoui. Harry la prit et la coucha sur une des couchette de l'infirmerie monter pour cet évènement.

Espérance se réveilla que trois jours plus tard dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Hope était à ses côté, Espérance dit alors se qu'elle avait vu à sa sœur qui sorti rejoindre dans la salle des professeurs ses parents et les professeurs pour tout leurs racontait.

-Elle se souvient de tout, dit Hope.

-Peux tu nous dire ce qu'elle t'as dit, demanda le professeur Mc Gonagall.

-Bien sûr mais sa va êtres long.

-Nous t'écoutons, répondit Drago.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu, désoler pour les fautes.

Le prochain chapitre s'appellera La vision d'Espérance.

Bisous magique.

Si certains veux me poser des questions qu'il la fasse dans une review, je serais ravi de répondre.


	5. La vision d'Espérance

**Coucou dsl du retard, mais j'ai du régler plusieur choses, pour l'autre fic, je suis aussi dsl de l'attente que je fais, mais je suis déjà entrain de le ridiger.**

**Sinon je remercie les personnes qui m'ont lu mais j'avoue vouloir une ou même plusieurs commentaires, bon comme mauvais.**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

**5**

_Chapitre court dsl_

_5_

_5_

**Chapitre 5: La vision d'Espérance**

Quand Espérance toucha le mangemort elle ne senti rien, mais après s'être concentrer elle fut comme aspirer et se retrouva dans une pièce, comme toute ses visions elles n'étaient pas toujours en rapport avec la personne qu'elle touchait. La pièce où elle se trouvait était spacieuse avec un trône au milieu, quelque un en cape noire s'y trouvait, cette cape était bordée de vert et attaché par une broche en forme de serpent. Deux gardes du corps l'entouraient. Dans la salle, elle voyait des sculptures, des tableau et d'autres objets. Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir, puis quelque chose la traversé, c'est qu'elle n'était pas là en faite. Les mangemorts qui venaient d'entrer se mirent au milieu en cercle et s'agenouillèrent, Espérance se mit au milieu pour voir leurs visages, les mêmes qui l'avaient attaqué elle et sa sœur. Après ordre de leurs maître et se relevèrent. L'un d'eux prit la parole.

-Maître, il nous cause trop de problème, autorisez nous à le tuez.

-Non c'est un adversaire de taille, mais le faire souffrir vous pouvez.

Espérance devina par sa voit qu'il devait avoir dix huit ou vingt ans.

-Je me ferais un plaisir de le torturer, s'exclama une femme.

-Non Parkinson, pas comme tu le crois, a-t-il des enfants.

-Oui maître, sept.

Le jeune maître s'avança vers le mangemort, il fit apparaître deux dés, un argent l'autre vert. Il les donna au mangemort qui les lança. Les dés roulèrent pendant un moment et à la fin le dé vert tomba sur le deux et l'argent sur le chiffre six.

-Très bien vous tuerez deux enfants en partant des aînés.

-Ce sera fait maître.

Les mangemorts sortir de la salle, sachant qu'elle avait la réponse à se qu'elle chercher Espérance se dit qu'elle allé repartir mais fut étonner de rester. Elle vit jeune maître se rasseoir sur son trône, un mangemort entra et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille. Il fit oui de la tête et le mangemort sorti. Quelques secondes après une personne dans une longue cape verte cousue de milliers de gouttes de diamants. De la capuche on ne voyait pas son visage mais on apercevait de longs cheveux roux. Elle se mit au milieu de la salle, mais ne salua pas. Ce qui étonna Espérance c'est que le maître ne réagis pas à cela.

-Que veux tu prophétesse?

-J'ai décrypté la prophétie, celle qui anéantira le mal.

-Tu la en entier je l'espère, pas comme mon stupide de père.

-Non, ne vous inquiété pas pour cela.

-Très bien, récite la moi.

La prophétesse se mit plus au milieu et commença à récitez.

Le bien et l'amour sont plus forts que le mal,  
Il le vaincra de nouveau sous le ciel astral.  
Trois élus, un garçon et deux fille au cœur pur,  
Naît de deux ennemis il devront,  
Une sang impur et un sang pur,  
D'une famille séparée ils viendront.  
Ils ne connaîtront pas leur vrai père,  
Mais le rencontreront au début de cette guerre.  
L'une passera dans le camp adverse.  
De son plein gré, elle le fera,  
Car avec amour et tendresse,  
Sacrifice et malheur, ce sera la fin de cela.  
La fin de ces batailles, de cette guerre.  
La sœur perdue reviendra grâce à la sœur et au frère,  
Avec celui qu'elle aime, le fils des ténèbres,  
Car grâce à l'amour le bien vaincra au moment funèbre.  
Le bien et l'amour sont plus forts que tout.  
Ils vaincront le mal sous le signe des louves et du loup.

La prophétesse se tut et regarda le jeune homme. Il réfléchissait. Il se leva et se mit à faire les cents pas, il demanda à la prophétesse de réciter de nouveau. À la fin il se rassis et soupira.

-Si j'ai bien comprit je vais tomber amoureux de l'une des Élus. Que me conseilles tu?

-On ne peut échapper à l'amour, mais je connais un très vieux sort qui peut vous aider mais à condition que vous me dîtes qui je suis.

-Comment oses tu me faire du chantage, moi le fils du célèbre mage noir Lord Voldemort!!!

Il avait dit cela en se mettant devant la prophétesse.

-Cela fait treize ans que je vous sert, vous m'avez tout prit, mon identité, mes souvenirs, ma vie!!

-Je te libérerai quand le moment sera venu, et ne t'en fais pas pour tes souvenirs.

Il sorti de sa cape un fiole de cristal fermé ou plutôt soudé. À l'intérieur se trouvait un genre de liquide vapeur argenter.

-Voilà tes souvenir, le jour venu je la casserais et tu pourra partir, alors tu me le dit se sortilège.

-C'est le sortilège Amoras, voilà ce que vous allez faire…

À ce moment là un fantôme passa et dans sa marche fit tombait la capuche de la prophétesse, comme l'avait devinait Espérance elle était rousse. Mais ce qui la frappant fut la ressemblance avec Hillary, non plutôt Hillary lui ressemblait à part les yeux. C'est à ce moment qu'elle revient à la réalité. Elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, sa sœur Hope était à côté d'elle. Espérance lui raconta tout en faisant exprès d'émettre la fin. Sa sœur sortie, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les affaires que sa sœur lui avait laissées dont une brosse. Elle mit son pull de couleur violet au début à l'envers mais le remit du bon côté. Avec sa jupe longue de même couleur que le pull, une ceinture lui soulignée sa taille fine. Elle se brossa ses longs cheveux qui détaché arrivé en dessous des fesses, elle ne comprenait pas Hope avec sa manie des cheveux court portant quand cette dernière onze ans elle les avait long. Elle les attacha en une queue de cheval haute. Elle sorti de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, sa mère lui avait dit que lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard, le collège avait décidé de faire des photo des derniers années de chaque maison. Elle arriva à la bibliothèque quelques élèves, ceux qui était rester, s'y promenaient. Elle parti en direction des album souvenir, par rapport à ce qu'elle avait elle devait avoir le même âges que sa mère à quelques années prêt. Elle attrapa quatre albums. Elle chercha d'abord chez les serpentards, puis après avoir réfléchi elle parti chez les gryffondors car il fallait avoir du courage de tenir tête au genre de personne que la prophétesse servait. Elle prit celui de l'année de sa mère et au lieu de le regarder comme par automatisme, mis cette alpin dans son sac. Elle prit l'album de l'année qui précédé celui qu'elle avait prit, et la elle vit la prophétesse âgée de dix sept ans. Elle prit aussi cette album et couru hors de la bibliothèque en renversant certains élèves au passage. Elle couru en évitant du mieux qu'elle pouvait les élèves vers la salle des professeurs, elle arriva devant et entendit Hope, elle finissait son récit. Elle reprit sa respiration elle n'avait l'entraînement que Hope avait grâce à l'armée. Avant d'entrer elle entendit le professeur Malfoy demander qui était cette prophétesse. Elle entra en s'exclamant:

-Je sais qui sait.

-Quoi?! Crièrent tous le monde.

-J'avais vu le visages de la prophétesse mais avant je voulais vérifier.

-Alors peux tu nous dire qui c'est, demanda le professeur Mc Gonagall.

Espérance inspira profondément et répondit.

-C'est…

**_555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555_**

_**La suite bientôt, j'espère que vous m'en voulait pas, pour ceux qui ont deviné l'identité de la prophétesse me le fait savoir dans une review.  
Bisous magiques à tout mes lecteur.**_

_**Le prochains chap sera "Le temps des vérités", Sollina.**_


End file.
